die_hard_scenariofandomcom-20200214-history
The Last Siege: Never Surrender
Hijack is a 1999 direct-to-video film initially released internationally on August 31, 1999. It was written by Steve Latshaw (who has contributed to multiple low-grade Die Hard knock-offs) and was directed by Worth Keeter. Plot When a high profile Senator (Hudson) boards a train at Union Station, he is expecting a smooth ride. However, his trip is interrupted when a militia group, lead by Anderson (Huff), hijacks the train, taking him and several other passengers hostage and planting a nuclear bomb somewhere on board. An ATF Agent (Fahey) who happened to be a passenger on the train is the one man who just may be able of both freeing the hostages and defusing the bomb before time runs out. Cast and characters The Benton family *Jeff Fahey as Eddie Lyman, father and separated from his spouse *Rosalind Allen as Jennifer Benton, the mother of the family *Becky Israel as Melinda Benton Terrorists *Brent Huff as lead terrorist David Anderson *Peter Antico as armed henchman Jack Carpenter *Patrick Kilpatrick as lead goon Carl Howard *Tom Poster as supporting henchman Tom Franklin *Michael Monks as Steve Baker *George Gerges as bomb expert Luke Besser Others *Ernie Hudson as Senator Douglas Wilson *Beth Toussaint as Wilson's campaign supporter and Eddie's friend Valerie Miller *Frank McRae as passenger Roger Tate *Matthew R. Anderson as the Engineer *Robert Miano as ATF commander John Gathers, who reluctantly relieves Eddie of his position *Ernie Hudson, Jr. as ATF worker Frank Jennings, Eddie's pal and who along with Gathers helps track Eddie's location on the train *Larry Manetti as Thomas Grady *James Stephens as Wilson's campaign member Harold Besser *David Gene Gibbs and Craig Dyer as helicopter pilots Release While the film was originally released in the Netherlands under the alias Hijack, that was later expanded and changed to The Last Siege with the tagline "Never Surrender" added as well. It was released on March 26, 2002 under the changed title on VHS by Hallmark Entertainment and on DVD by Artisan Home Video (now Lionsgate) and produced by Royal Oaks Entertainment. Reviews * DVD Verdict Review * Explosive Action Movie Review Gallery Hijack_The_Last_Siege_cover.jpg Hijack_UK_DVD.jpg|UK DVD Cover Art Hijack_foreign_DVD_poster.jpg|Foreign DVD cover Hijack_screencap2.jpg Hijack_screencap3.jpg Hijack_screencap1.jpg Hijack_screencap4.jpg Trivia * The film bares much resemblance to both 1995's Under Siege 2: Dark Territory, 1997's Crackerjack 2 and 1998's Evasive Action by having the premise revolve around a protagonist trying to get his family and civilians off of a terrorist-boarded locomotive train. * Royal Oats Entertainment has released plenty of movies by writer Steve Latshaw and various Die Hard scenario type movies. Many of these movies are now owned and sometimes redistributed by Alliance Atlantis or Lionsgate Home Entertainment. * Patrick Kilpatrick once again plays a terrorist henchman who is dispatched by the hero, much like his Under Siege 2 character. * The film is released on DVD in Germany under the title Speed Train]] but unlike the film itself, it has a picture of main star Jeff Fahey jumping from the train in a comedic fashion with a shotgun in hand, none of which corresponds to the actual product. External Links * *Hijack on Wikipedia Category:Films Category:Die Hard on a Train scenario movies Category:Die Hard on a Moving Vehicle scenario movies Category:Die Hard scenario films with militia group villains Category:Direct-to-video films Category:R rated films Category:Ernie Hudson action films Category:1999 Category:1990s era releases Category:Andrew Stevens film productions Category:Steve Latshaw film productions